moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Chrono Prison
Allied Nations |role = Vehicle abduction |useguns = Unknown |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 900 |armortype = Heavy |trans = 9 (only for abducted vehicles) |speed = 4 |turn = 7 |sight = 10 |cost = $2000 |time = 1:12 |produced = Allied War Factory |req = * Infiltrating a Pandora Hub and an Epsilon Construction Yard * Mercury Network Uplink * Shield Command * Robot Ops Control Center * Tech Center * Ore Purifier (Ultimate Alliance) |groundattack = |cooldown = 300 frames (20 in-game seconds) |range = 9 |ability = Weapon abducts most enemy vehicles (except epic units) as long as they fits into the Chrono Prison's transport slots, bringing them under the owner's control and instantly transports them into the Chrono Prison |notes = * Self-repair * Can crush infantry * Cannot be mind-controlled, depiloted and abducted * Unaffected by firepower buffs/debuffs * Takes 12 slots in transports |artist = OverWatch (previously credited as "CyanideT") |actor = Falloutman }} The Chrono Prison is an Allied stolen tech unit acquired by infiltrating an Epsilon Pandora Hub and Construction Yard. It is a unique vehicle in which it is the only unit capable of abducting enemy vehicles by warping them "into" the Chrono Prison where it can then be released anytime, somehow under the Allied commander's full control. Official description Only a select few at the top of the Allied research division and Siegfried himself know exactly how the Chrono Prison works. It is said that this unit uses advanced chrono technology to chronoshift enemy vehicles away into a distant unknown location where the driver of the abducted unit is either brainwashed into obedience or completely replaced before sending the unit back, ready to fight for the Chrono Prison's owner. Some say that the Chrono Prison moves the vehicles into an alternate dimension where techniques as vile as Yuri's mind control are used to make it fight for the Allied side, but unless you become the victim of the Chrono Prison you may never know...Stolen Tech Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Chrono Prison is the most mighty chrono-weaponized unit among the Allies, which chrono weapon is even stronger than the Charon Tank, can not only finish one-hit attack towards enemy units, but also can arrest and keep them into itself (though Chrono Prison cannot target infantry). Once infiltrated the Construction Yard and Pandora Hub from the Epsilon enemy, the Allied commander will be able to produce this unit via the War Factories. The Allied commanders who control the Chrono Prison can call the captured units out by deploy command, and the maximum capture number is 3 for standard vehicles. Even better, the Chrono Prison is also immune to the Epsilon's various mind-control attacks, which allowed the commanders who control the Chrono Prisons to use them to capture enemy units safely while fighting against Epsilon. In addition, the Chrono Prison is equipped with heavy armor, so that it will not be destroyed in a short time by numerous attacks. However, the Chrono Prison has no any effect on enemy infantry, so it should be accompanied by other anti-infantry units when in battle. Last but not least, when one Chrono Prison is destroyed, its captured units will have possibility to escape out, and continue firing at their new enemies. Assessment Trivia * The Chrono Prison is based on the unused Chrono Prison concept from Yuri's Revenge. * Prior to version 3.0, the name Chrono Prison and its aesthetics were used for a unit that was functionally identical to the Charon Tank of version 3.0 and afterwards. * In spite of the Chrono Prison voxel's status as a public asset in the official website, this is not the case at all. Rather, the voxel is shared with another project.https://ppmforums.com/viewtopic.php?t=43641 See also Other Allied stolen tech units: * Quickshifter * Lionheart * Future Tank Alpha External links * Official showcase of the Chrono Prison prior to official release of version 3.3, along with other units References zh:超时空监狱 Category:Vehicles Category:Stolen Tech Category:Allied Nations Category:Self Healing